The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia plant, botanically known as Nierembergia hippomanica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Eye’.
The new Nierembergia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hippomanica identified as code number 1121-3, not patented. The new Nierembergia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan in April, 1998, from within a population of plants of the parent selection.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since September, 1998, in Aichi, Japan has shown that the unique features of this new Nierembergia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.